


He Opens Doors For Me

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, drunk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends for a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Opens Doors For Me

 

 

They’d been best friends for a long time, and Dean was the only person who could manage to talk Cas into going to a party.  He felt safe going with Dean, and knew that no matter how much he drank, Dean would keep him from doing anything too dumb, and would make sure he got home alright.  When he was with Dean, that ever-present feeling of social awkwardness and vague inadequacy fell away from him, and he allowed himself to relax. 

Their friendship had slowly been changing of late, or maybe it was always changing, only now, finally, Cas was paying attention.  Neither one of them mentioned it.  They didn’t feel the need to put a name to what was happening between them.  When you had a friendship as close as theirs, words were sort of unnecessary most of the time.

So Cas didn’t protest when Dean shoved another shot into his empty hand with a wink and a smirk.  Cas downed it easily and then took another.  And even through the blur of sound and color and movement, Cas was aware that Dean stuck close to him throughout the night and maintained his pledge to serve as DD.  And when Cas was too drunk to walk straight on his own, Dean led him back to the Impala and opened the passenger door for him.  And on their way back home, when Cas groaned and clutched at his belly, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and helped him out in time for him to be sick on the pavement.  After he was done being sick, Cas found that he was shaking and covered in sweat.  Dean brushed Cas’s dark hair back from his face and pressed his warm lips against Cas’s clammy forehead and whispered “You alright now, Cas?”  At Cas’s weak shrug, Dean pulled back and guided Cas back into the car, saying “Alright, let’s get you back to mine so you can sleep it off, alright?”

And even though Cas felt like he was maybe sort of dying, he knew that everything would be alright.  Because Dean would take care of him, like he always did.


End file.
